<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoulder To Cry On by nickcullenlind1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478834">Shoulder To Cry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1'>nickcullenlind1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Comfort, M/M, friendly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated and caged Athenadora, finally decides to leave Caius after feeling that years inside the Volturi palazzo is quite enough. Marcus, hearing the incident and Caius's emotional outburst decides to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caius/Athenadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoulder To Cry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus's filled wine glass resting on his bedside table which he used as a drinks stand, began to tremble, as the hum of voices engaged in disagreement rose from Caius's room on the other side of the wall. He turned his attention from the compelling and enjoyable book he had withdrawn from the local library, using a most strange piece of plastic card with his name on it, and set it carefully upon the table beside his beverage. </p><p>The glass shook as though from fear as the sharp and high pitched tones of Athenadora snuck through the thin wall and formed into irritable bursts of snappy words. Marcus placed his hands in his lap and listened intently. <br/>'I do as you ask, Caius. I remain in this building all hours of the day.' She paused. Marcus strained to hear more. </p><p>'I am not some bird to be caged. I have to get out.' Her voice was strained with anger and tears, although he heard no response from Caius who stayed solemn and silent in the other room. He waited for more words. </p><p>Marcus took the glass and sipped, feeling the simmering anger cause the material to shake. He held it firmly, smoothed his slender fingers along the stem, to soothe it almost. Athenadora's anger could not be matched. Once something set her on the path, she could tear down the city walls with her rage. It was, Marcus assumed, the reason his glass and the very table, swayed anxiously. </p><p>He registered the sound of a suitcase being zipped and the handle pulled out, the roll of wheels on the carpeted floor. 'When you've reconsidered, perhaps I'll return.' Marcus heard the low hum of Caius's voice at last and a sharp shriek of laughter from his wife who opened their door and stepped into the hallway outside. </p><p>'If being a prisoner is for my protection, I'd rather fall prey to whatever awaits me outside.' The wheels along the floor dragged, the swish of one of Athenadora's many handbags bashing against her hip dwindled away until he assumed she had turned the corner and left the building. </p><p>He sat there a moment, imagining what had caused the initial argument, when a crash and an anguished yell from Caius's room startled him and forced him to nearly spill his wine. He grimaced as some sloshed onto his hand and stood as noise escalated from Caius's room, the overturning of furniture, he expected, until he had to intervene. </p><p>He left the fine wine and his room behind, not pausing as he stepped into the corridor to knock on Caius's room and await a response. He entered the room and sighed. The floor was littered with papers, many of them Caius's drawings and letters, the odd book thrown at a wall which had dropped forlornly onto the floor. Caius had retired to a chair which miraculously was still upright next to the upturned desk, the inkwell and stamps scattered also, on the floor. </p><p>Marcus took in the disarray with his usual, calm demeanor and sighed. 'I don't mind you arguing with your wife, but I spilled some of my wine due to your raised voices.' He checked to ensure Caius was even listening and continued.  'It's French wine, which you know I am fond of.' </p><p>Caius's back remained towards him but he reluctantly spoke. 'That must have been terrible. Spilling good, French wine on your lavish carpet.' His voice was more bitter than usual, his words snappy and sharper. Marcus remained still, and deadpan. 'Look at the mess you've made. Would you like my assistance in clearing up?' </p><p>Caius waved a dismissive hand. 'You've always hated mess. I'll do it tomorrow.' Marcus sighed at the crumpling sheets of paper. It was much too cluttered and unruly for his liking. He took the legs of the table and turned it upright, smoothing the top of the polished wood. </p><p>Next, the scattered papers were collected and gathered together into the neatest pile he could make and set it on top of the table. 'She left. She wanted to be free, I told her it wasn't possible.' Marcus turned upon hearing Caius's voice and listened as he cleared. </p><p>'It is possible. Just not if she wants to be married to you.' He spoke truely although it was difficult to hear. Caius sighed. 'She doesn't want me.' Marcus paused in his gathering of forgotten thrown books to look at his brother. 'She does, but she also doesn't want to be caged. She wants independance.' </p><p>'For a woman in this clan, her life is in danger at all times. She has to be kept somewhere, safe and out of harms reach.' Marcus nodded. 'Exactly, and that is why she has left. To be free, and to roam, to do the things she hasn't been able to do since your marriage.' </p><p>The room had almost been restored to its original order and cleanliness in a matter of minutes, given Marcus's love for organising and sorting things. 'Now. It's getting late, she'll most likely be in a hotel, drinking a cocktail, crying at the bar and that is something that I do not want you to do.' He outlined. Caius raised his head to stare at him. </p><p>'So, remove your shoes and waistcoat, get into bed.' Caius snorted. 'Vampires don't need sleep.' Marcus frowned and prepared to take off the shoes himself but Caius yielded and did as he was told. Once more or less undressed, he climbed onto top of the silk sheets and laid on his back, staring at the canopy. </p><p>Marcus joined him after a moment and cradled his head in his lap. 'You're alright, Caius. Everything will work out, well enough in the end.' He paused. 'She may return.' His hands smoothed the shiny, locks of blond hair repetitively until Caius's eyes closed and he exhaled. </p><p>Marcus held his head gently in his hands and continued to caress his face, uttering soothibg words to calm and relax Caius who lay still and silent. 'Don't you worry, poor love, I will take care of things.'</p><p>Caius remained in Marcus's arms for many hours, pouring out his heart, his aches and pains about his marriage, his live for Athenadora who had left for a better life, perhaps permanently. Caius talked, endlessly as Marcus held him. Marcus listened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>